Constitution klasse
De Constitution-klasse, welke ook bekend stond als de Starship-klasse, was het voornaamste linieschip van de Federatie Starfleet gedurende de tweede helft van de drieëntwintigste eeuw. Schepen van deze klasse waren ontworpen voor langdurige missies van ontdekking en diplomatie, welke normalitair vijf jaar duurden. Overzicht De Constitution klasse verbreide de opkomst van het schotel/secundaire romp ontwerp welke kenmerkend zou worden voor sterrenschepen van Starfleet. De primaire romp behuiste de meerderheid van de faciliteiten voor de scheepsbemanning waar de warpaandrijving en haar ondersteunende systemen in de secondaire romp waren gehuisvest. In geval van nood kon dit gedeelte van het schip worden afgestoten en de schotel onder impuls snelheid in veiligheid gebracht worden. (TOS: "The Apple") Indien een noodtoestand zich beperkte tot de gondels konden deze worden afgescheiden van de rest van het schip. (TOS: "The Savage Curtain") Besturingssystemen Schepen van de Constitution-klasse werden voornamelijk bestuurd vanaf de brug, geplaatst bovenop de primaire romp. Vanuit hier kon de kapitein de gehele operatie van het schip overzien. Zijn of haar positie was in het middelpunt van de ruimte op gelijke afstand van alle bedieningspanelen en in directe lijn met het hoofdbeeldscherm. Ook in het gezonken centrum van de ruimte en direct voor de kapitein gepositioneerd was het roerpaneel. De roerganger en navigator deelden dit paneel, vanweer koers en snelheid werden ingevoerd en bewapening werd bestuurd. [[Afbeelding:Constitution klasse wetenschapspaneel.jpg|thumb|Een bemand wetenschapspaneel op de brug van een Constitution-klasse schip.]] Ondersteunende besturingspanelen waren langs de scheepswand gepositioneerd voor communicatie, boordwerktuigkunde, wetenschappen, klimaatbeheersing en beveiliging. Het ontwerp van de brug werd meerdere malen herzien in de jaren dan de klasse diende. De eerste herziening van de begin jaren zestig van de 23e eeuw was voornamelijk een cosmetische: de voorheen voornamelijk grijze kleuren van wanden en besturingspanelen werden met warmere tinten blauw en rood vervangen. Tegen het einde van het decennium werd de gebrekkige toegang tot de brug verbeterd met de toevoeging van een tweede turbolift. (TAS: "Beyond the Farthest Star") Na de herziening van de klasse gedurende de begin jaren zeventig bleef de brug twee turboliften benutten, echter beide waren nu tegen de achterzijde van de ruimte gesitueerd. Hoewel de indeling van de brug gelijk bleef werden configuratie en besturingssystemen uitvoerig herzien. ( ) Schepen van de klasse die tegen de jaren tachtig nog in dienst waren werden met een brugmodule uitgerust die de meest recente ontwikkelingen in computertechnologie benutte. ( ) De brug was begin jaren negentig opnieuw herzien: benieningspanelen waren wederom bij de tijd gebracht en de lichte kleuren van het vorige ontwerp hadden plaatsgemaakt voor een donkerder aanzien. ( ) Aandrijvingssystemen Schepen van de Constitution klasse waren uitgerust met oorspronkelijk lithium en na herziening dilithium reactor schakelingen in het warpaandrijvingssysteem. (TOS: "Where No Man Has Gone Before", Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan) Met de herziening van de klasse werd het schip voorzien van een verticale materie/anti-materie reactor kern en een horizontale intermix kamer. De impulsaandrijving van de Constitution klasse was gehuist in de primaire romp en bestond uit een dubbele fusie reactor motor, welke snelheden tot acht-tiende van de lichtsnelheid kon bereiken. ( ) Beide aandrijvingssystemen werden beheerd door de boordwerktuigkundige afdeling. Aan boord schepen van de herziende configuratie was Hoofd Boordwerktuigkunde op de decken veertien en vijftien gevestigd. De reactor kern strekte meerdere dekken, echter op deck vijftien was deze gekoppeld aan de horizontale intermix kamer en op dit dek waren dan ook de voornaamste bedieningspanelen geplaats. Bewapening [[Afbeelding:Constitution klasse faser.jpg|thumb|Een schip van de Constitution-klasse vuurt voorwaartse fasers.]] Oorspronkelijk waren schepen van de Constitution-klasse met intensieve lasers bewapend. (TOS: "The Cage") Met de eerste herziening van de klasse halverwege de jaren zestig van de 23e eeuw werden schepen echter met fasers uitgerust welke een bereik van driehonderdduizend kilometer hadden en onder verschillende standen van intensiviteit konden worden gevuurd. De voornaamste faser banken waren aan de onderzijde van de primaire romp geplaatst, vooraan de sensorkoepel. Naar achter gerichte fasers waren op het achtersteven geplaatst, boven de toegang tot het lading- en landingsdek. Bakboord en stuurboord banken beschermden de flanken van het schip. (TOS: "Balance of Terror", "Arena") Schepen van de Constitution-klasse van de originele configuratie waren uitgerust met voor- en achteruit vurende fotontorpedo werpers. (ENT: "In a Mirror, Darkly, Deel II") Met de herziening van de klasse in de jaren zeventig werd het schip voorzien van een dubbele vooruit gerichte midscheepse torpedo werper. ( ) Landing- en ladingsfaciliteiten [[Afbeelding:Constitution klasse shuttledok.jpg|thumb|Het shuttledok aan boord een schip van de Constitution klasse.]] Schepen van de Constitution klasse van de originele configuratie benutten een shuttledok gesitueerd in het achtersteven van het schip. Vanuit hier opereerden vier pendels van de klasse F. (TOS: "The Omega Glory") [[Afbeelding:Constitution class landingsdek.jpg|thumb|Landing- en ladingsdek aan boord een schip van de herziende Constitution klasse.]] Met de herziening van de klasse in de begin jaren zeventig werd de interne ordening van de gehele secundaire romp uitvoerig veranderd. De landingsfaciliteiten werden uitgebreid waardoor schepen van de klasse meer en meer verschillende pendels en ondersteunende vaartuigen konden dragen. Het landingsdek werd direct met de ladingsruimte verbonden door een luchtsluis, welke ook als lift diende om vaartuigen in de hangar te heffen welke onder het ladingsdek was gesitueerd. Alkoven aan beide kanten van het landingsdek boden plaats aan zoveel als zes werkbijen. De voornaamste opslagruimte voor scheepslading was direct in lijn met de landingsfaciliteiten geplaats. Het ladingsdek was drie dekken hoog en nam de gehele wijdte van het dek in beslag waardoor twee turboliftschachten het dek moesten doorkruisen. ( ) Ondersteunende faciliteiten Ter ondersteuning van de bemanning behuisden schepen van de Constitution klasse medische faciliteiten, recreatieruimten en individuele kwartieren voor een groot gedeelte van de opvarenden. Schepen van de oorspronkelijke configuratie benutten een ziekenboeg complex op deck zes, welke bestond uit een onderzoekskamer, een intensieve zorg afdeling, het kantoor van het Hoofd der medische dienst en een ruimte voor medisch onderzoek. Meerdere laboratoria bevonden zich elders aan boord. (TOS: "The Naked Time") Met de heruitrusting van de klasse werden de medische faciliteiten grondig herzien. Nieuwe micro-diagnotische tafels waren in staat het humanoïde lichaam tot in uitvoerig detail te analyseren waardoor de behandelend arts een volledig beeld kreeg van de conditie van de patiënt. Een afgesloten onderzoeksruimte stelde de medische staf in staat een patiënt apart te onderzoeken en te behandelen. In een tweede afgesloten kamer konden patiënten in stase kunstmatig in leven worden gehouden tot een geschikte behandeling kon worden vastgesteld. ( ) Ontspanningsfaciliteiten aan boord Constitution klasse schepen bestonden oorspronkelijk uit meerdere recreatieruimten die door het gehele schip waren verspreid. Ook was er een holografische recreatieruimte beschikbaar, een gymnasium, een bolingbaan en een theater. (TOS: "Charlie X", "The Conscience of the King") Met de herziening van de klasse werd een groot recreatiedek in het achtersteven van de primaire romp gehuisvest welke opvarenden een wijde variatie aan ontspanningsmogelijkheden en vermaak boodt. Als zodanig was het dek uitgerust met vele banken, elektronische spellen, en vier panoramische ramen door welke van een spectaculair uitzicht op de ruimte achter het schip kon worden genoten. Naast het recreatiedek was er een lounge voor officieren in het achtersteven van dek twee. Ook deze ruimte boodt uitgebreide zitplaats en was voorzien van vier panoramische ramen. Daarnaast waren er twee afgezonderde ruimten waar officieren zich terug konden trekken. ( ) De bemanningskwartieren, ofwel de bemanningskwartieren der scheepsbemanning, waren voornamelijk in de primaire romp gesitueerd om zo de overlevingskansen van de opvarenden te vergroten in het geval de schotel afgestoten zou worden van de secundaire romp. De grootte van deze vertrekken was afhankelijk van de rang van haar bewoner. Zo beschikte hoofdofficieren over een bemanningskwartier die bestond uit een badkamer, een slaapruimte en een zitgedeelte dat ook als eetkamer dienstdeed. Officieren van lagere rang beschikten enkel over bad- en slaapkamer, en onderofficieren en bemanning beschikten wel over individuele slaapvertrekken maar deelden een badkamer met een ander bemanningslid. ( ) Tegen de jaren negentig had ruimtegebrek het echter nodig gemaakt ook de kwartieren van hoofdofficieren te beperken tot een enkele ruimte. Officieren behielden individuele bemanningskwartieren, echter bemanningsleden waren gedwongen ook slaapvertrekken te delen. ( ) Historie De kruisers van de Constitution klasse hebben de Starfleet gediend sinds halverwege de drieëntwintigste eeuw en zij vertegenwoordigden een machtige afschrikking tegen zowel de Klingons als het Romulan sterrenrijk. Schepen van de klasse namen meerdere keren deel aan vuurgevechten met schepen van beide rijken, en daarmee hebben zij niet alleen het lot van de Federatie maar dat van het gehele Alfa kwadrant bepaald. Enkele jaren na haar in dienst stelling werd het ontwerp van de klasse enigszinds herzien. Dit betekende voornamelijk een toename van bemanning: waar een schip van de Constitution klasse in 2254 een bemanning van 203 droeg telde de voltallige scheepsbemanning tien jaar later 400 koppen. Als gevolgd werd het schip met extra bemanningskwartieren uitgerust en ook besturingssystemen werden herzien. Gedurende de eind-jaren zestig en begin jaren zeventig van de drieëntwintigste eeuw werd de klasse geheel opnieuw uitgerust. De verouderde aandrijvings- en wapensystemen werden vervangen, de klasse werd uitgerust met een vernieuwde navigatie deflector en intern volume werd vrijgemaakt om plaats te maken voor een groot lading- en landingsdek in de secundaire romp. Hiermee werden snelheid, wendbaarheid en bewapening gelijkgesteld aan de schepen van de tijd waardoor de klasse nog eens twintig jaar in dienst kon blijven. Schepen van de klasse [[Afbeelding:Constitutions formation.jpg|thumb|Vier schepen van de Constitution klasse in linie.]] *[[USS Constitution|USS Constitution]] (NCC-1700) *[[USS Constellation (NCC-1017)|USS Constellation]] (NCC-1017) *[[USS Defiant (NCC-1764)|USS Defiant]] (NCC-1764) *[[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] (NCC-1701) *[[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A)|USS Enterprise]] (NCC-1701-A) *[[USS Excalibur (Constitution klasse)|USS Excalibur]] (NCC-1664) *[[USS Exeter (Constitution klasse)|USS Exeter]] (NCC-1672) *[[USS Hood (Constitution klasse)|USS Hood]] (NCC-1703) *[[USS Intrepid (23e eeuw)|USS Intrepid]] (NCC-1831) *[[USS Lexington (Constitution klasse)|USS Lexington]] (NCC-1709) *[[USS Potemkin (NCC-1657)|USS Potemkin]] (NCC-1657) *[[USS Yorktown (23e eeuw)|USS Yorktown]] (NCC-1717) Onzekere schepen *[[USS Essex|USS Essex]] (NCC-1697) *[[USS Farragut (23e eeuw)|USS Farragut]] (NCC-1647) *[[USS Kongo|USS Kongo]] (NCC-1710) *[[USS Republic|USS Republic]] (NCC-1371) Optredens Constitution klasse *''Star Trek: The Original Series'' Constitution klasse refit *"Star Trek: The Motion Picture" *"Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan" *"Star Trek III: The Search for Spock" *"Star Trek V: The Final Frontier" *"Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country" Achtergrondinformatie [[Afbeelding:Contitution klasse (vroege schets).png|thumb|Een vroeg ontwerp voor de Enterprise van Matt Jefferies.]] [[Afbeelding:Constitution klasse (Jefferies).JPG|thumb|Een door Matt Jefferies opgetekend diagram van de Constitution klasse.]] De Constitution klasse Enterprise werd ontworpen door Matthew 'Matt' Jefferies, art director van ''Star Trek''. Gene Roddenberry had geen idee hoe zijn sterrenschip er uit moest zien; hij wist echter wel wat hij niet wilde zien: geen racketschip zoals klassieke science-fiction ruimteschepen had afgebeeld; geen schip dat er uit zag alsof het binnenkort kon worden gebouwd. Ergens tussen de fictie van het verleden en de realiteit van het heden moest Jefferies het ontwerp van de toekomst zien te vinden. In de jaren zestig van de twintigste eeuw was de serie Lost in Space bepalend voor het aanzicht van science-fiction. Als zodanig tekende de eerste ontwerpen van Jefferies voor de Enterprise het schip af als een vliegende schotel. Roddenberry wilde echter een schip dat groot genoeg was voor een bemanning van meer enkele honderden. Jefferies' volgende voorstel was het nu beruchte ring-schip dat op een display in opdook. De eigenschappen van het schip bepaalde het uiteindelijke uiterlijk. Roddenberry had beschreven hoe de Enterprise door warpaandrijving zou worden voorgestuwd. Jefferies nam aan dat deze vorm van aandrijving bijzonder gevaarlijk zou zijn voor de scheepsbemanning, en dus plaatste hij de motorgondels zo ver mogelijk van de rest van het schip. Jefferies produceerde tientallen sketchen voor hij de nu bekende schotel/cylinder configuratie vond. thumb|140px|left|Een poster voor [[Star Trek: The Motion Picture|''The Motion Picture'' toont de herziende Enterprise zoals oorspronkelijk ontworpen voor Phase II.]] [[Afbeelding:Constitution klasse (McQuarrie).jpg|thumb|Een Ralph McQuarrie-ontwerp voor de Enterprise.]] Matt Jefferies keerde terug naar het ontwerp van de Enterprise in de jaren zeventig toen Star Trek weer een televisie-serie zou worden: Star Trek: Phase II. Oorspronkelijk was Ralph McQuarrie, bekend van zijn werk voor Star Wars ingehuurd om onder production designer Ken Adam, bekend van zijn werk voor de James Bond filmserie, de Enterprise opnieuw te ontwerpen. Zijn voorstel viel echter niet in goede aarde, en Jefferies werd gevraagd om wederom het schip onder handen te nemen. Hij herzag het ontwerp van de Enterprise, veranderde onder andere de motorgondels en voegde torpedo werpers toe aan de nek van het schip. Star Trek: Phase II werd nooit geproduceerd, en in plaats ervan kwam . Onder art director Richard Taylor werkte Andrew Probert aan de herziening van het ontwerp van de Enterprise. Zij behielden Matt Jefferies' oorspronkelijke herzieningen voor Phase II: Taylor werkte aan de motorgondels en gaf deze een art deco uitstraling; Probert herzag het ontwerp van de brugmodule en voegde ramen toe aan de achterzijde, waarachter hij de officierslounge plaatste. Ook volgde hij Jefferies ontwerp voor torpedo werpers in de nek van het schip. Ook de impulse motoren in het achtersteven van de schotel werden gemoderniseerd. Voetnoten Registratie nummers Hoewel de Star Trek Encyclopedia en andere referentiewerken complete registratie nummers geven voor veel Constitution-klasse schepen, zijn deze registraties op hun best gokwerk. Veel van de Encyclopedia's nummers berusten op de foute aanname dat de lijst die gezien werd op de muur van Sterrenbasis 10 in "Court Martial" allemaal Constitution''s waren. Veel fans twijfelen nu aan die aanname. Onzekere schepen Veel schepen zijn in veel referentiewerken als ''Constitution''s omschreven, maar zijn nooit in de serie gezien, en zijn daarom onzeker. Constitution Refit/"Enterprise" klasse De exacte omschrijving van de ''Constitution refit is bedacht door Star Trek fans. Sommigen houden vol dat de refit van de Constitution tussen Star Trek: The Original Series en het filmtijdperk bewijs is voor een nieuwe sterrenschip-klasse, terwijl anderen volhouden dat de overeenkomsten tussen het profiel en de hull geometrie bewijzen dat ze van dezelfde klasse zijn. In Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan, refereert de [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] simulator op de Starfleet academie aan het schip als een Enterprise-klasse. Echter, de blauwdrukken die Scotty bekijkt in Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country zijn gelabeld als "Constitution Class (refit)". Beidde aanduidingen worden onderbouwd door achter de schermen materiaal en interviews. Vooral Andrew Probert verteld dat het refit ontwerp eerst werd aangeduid met Enterprise-klasse. De canon bronnen houden vol dat Constitution refit de juiste aanduiding is. Categorie:Federatie sterrenschip klassen cs:Třída Constitution de:Constitution-Klasse en:Constitution class es:Clase Constitution fr:Classe Constitution ja:コンスティチューション級 ru:Класс Конституция Categorie:Aandacht nodig